


They Couldn't Wait

by Write_No_Evil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, F/M, Female Reader, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, Switch Oikawa Tooru, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!Oikawa, sub Reader, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_No_Evil/pseuds/Write_No_Evil
Summary: You walk in on your two boyfriends having sex. What can you do other than join them?





	They Couldn't Wait

You walk into your shared apartment, a sigh of relief escaping your lips at finally being home. Your lectures had been long and work had been tiring. All you want is to watch a, preferably Disney, film; snuggle with your boyfriends and have some food. Speaking of boyfriends, you scan the small flat you three rented, hand on the wall to keep balance as you toe off your shoes. You don't see either Iwaizumi or Oikawa and you pout a little. Once your shoes are neatly on the shoe rack, you head over to the kitchen to pour a drink but you freeze as you pass the sofa, your ears picking up a faint noise. You abruptly change course and march to your bedroom. The closer you get, the louder the moans become and you have more than a faint idea what's happening behind the closed door. The doorknob is cold as your hand wraps around it, wrist rotating to open the door and peak into the room.  
  
Sure enough, both of your boyfriends are naked on the bed. Oikawa is on his back, both arms above his head, held there by one of Iwaizumi's. The setter's back is arched and his head is tipped back onto the mattress in pleasure, mouth open to let out another moan as Iwaizumi thrusts deep inside of him. You can just about make out the tear tracks along his cheeks. The smaller male is leaning over him his other hand gripping Oikawa's left hip tight. It slides down to cup one of the two creamy thighs that are wrapped around his waist, pulling it higher so he can watch his hard dick disappear into Oikawa's hole.   
  
"Huh, seemed you couldn't wait for me." You alert them to your presence, leaning on the doorframe as you watch Iwaizumi fuck Oikawa. The setter jumps at your voice, head turning so he can speak to you. A high keen falls out of his plump lips instead as the man on top directly hits his prostate. Iwaizumi grins at you and you're fairly certain he had known you were there.  
  
"(N-Name)-chan," Oikawa pants, words slurring as Iwaziumi continues to pound into him. The sight of his blissed out face is enough to make you bite your lip, your pants beginning to get damp. Your eyes rake over his chest, seeing the multiple love bites and hickeys that your lover had left on him.  
  
"You joining us or not?" Iwaizumi asks, like he isn't also fucking the daylights out of Oikawa. The man whines as Iwaizumi slows down. The man tuts and rolls his green eyes. "So needy," he tells the male underneath him before his eyes turn to you. You've pushed off the doorframe and are making your way over to the hot males. He smirks, eyes roving up and down your body and tells you in a husky voice, "strip."  
  
You tear your clothes off as quickly as possible, not trying to make it in any way sexy. The small flame of arousal that had been ignited at the sight of them had grown into an overwhelming need to have something in you. Once on the bed, Iwaziumi lets go of Oikawa's arms so he could grip both of his hips instead; you throw a leg over Oikawa's waist so you're straddling him. The setter looks up at you with tears in his gorgeous brown eyes and whimpers at the sight of you. You send him a soft smile and leans down, your hair falling around the two of you in a curtain. You're quick to press a kiss on his lips. They've swollen from him biting them to keep the noises in. Both of your hands slide up his chest to cup his jaw as you kiss. Oikawa's mouth opens almost immediately and your tongue slips into his mouth. The kiss soon becomes sloppy and you hear Iwaizumi groan from behind you at the sounds of your open-mouthed kiss. He's shallowly thrusting into Oikawa, wanting to partly tease the man and also watch you two make out. It wasn't a well-kept secret he loved watching you two do anything from kiss to fuck.   
  
You pull away, nipping Oikawa's bottom lip and then trail your lips down his neck. The right side has fewer marks on it and you proceed to gently bite the skin, tongue soothing the skin after each one. Your hands softly move down- you smile when you hear Oikawa giggle at the ticklish feeling- your left hand resting on his front so that your fingertips just skim his collarbone whilst the right pinches his nipple. Oikawa bucks into the touch, a low whine coming from his lips. You raise your head from sucking a hickey into the column of his neck and notice that his hands haven't moved from where Iwaizumi must have placed them earlier. Long fingers curl into the mattress cover, the duvet having been kicked down to the bottom of the bed before you arrived.  
  
"You can touch me, Tooru," you whisper. Before the permission completely leaves your lips, his hands snap down to clench into your hips, long fingers digging into the fleshy tops of your buttcheeks. You moan at how large his hands are and over the fact that there will most likely be bruises there tomorrow. You feel Iwaizumi press his chest against your back and you almost groan, loving the feel of his muscles against your back as he directs you down a little. It is a silent command for you to go back to Oikawa. With pursed lips, you note that there are already several hickeys littering both rosy buds, none of them from you. You pepper kisses from his neck, stopping every so often to add another bite or hickey, until your mouth wraps around his pebbly nipple. Neither of the guys get off to nipple play as much as you do, but you know that Oikawa leans more to it out of the two of them. You let your teeth scrape across over the flesh as you pull off and straighten, feeling one of Iwaizumi's calloused hands wrap around your own hip. Without noticing it, you had been grinding on Oikawa. Iwaizumi pulls you into an aggressive kiss, his mouth claiming yours easily. All you can do is whine, your right hand reaching out to snag the hair at the back of his head and press him closer to you as you let him dominate the kiss. He pulls off, eyes scanning your neck for a second before his head descends and he places a harsh bite on his chosen spot. He presses a quick kiss on it and then moves to add another mark.   
  
Oikawa writhes under your thighs, wanting one of you to give him something. Iwaizumi hasn't stopped his small thrusts but it is not enough to give him much pleasure nor are your bites and he can feel himself slowly drifting away from the edge that the other male had brought him to. The setter's eyes are glossy, lips open and panting as he bucks up. Your fingers glide down his abs to his waist, your fingernails scratching him a little. Oikawa jerks at the pleasurable pain and you wear a smirk as you watch ten red lines appear on his flesh; your smirk falls though when the male behind you trails his hand up your side to cup your breast. He squeezes it and you let your head fall back onto his broad shoulder, eyes falling closed as he pinches your nipple.  
  
"(N-Name)... Ha-Hajime... Please," Oikawa whines. You turn your head to Iwaizumi, breath hitching as his teeth lightly nip at the area where your neck joins your shoulder.  
  
"What do you think? Should we let him cum?" You ask Iwaizumi, voice dropping into a purr. The man hums into your skin and you would smile at the ticklish sensation but your attention is drawn to Oikawa who is rutting up, the tip of his dick rubbing against the curve of your butt. Your right hand falls from the back of Iwaizumi's head to just above Oikawa's hip to help you balance whilst your left hand drops behind you so you can take his erection in your hand. Your thumb smears the bead of pre-come that leaks out of his slit and you begin to jerk him off. Oikawa keens at the pleasure but it's cut off when the muscular man behind you wraps his larger hand over yours and stills your movement.   
  
"(Name), please. Please. Just.. gah," Oikawa begs. A small bottle is placed into your hand and you glance over your neck to see that it's lube. Your eyes flick to Iwaizumi and he grins encouragingly at you. You shuffle a bit, hushing Oikawa who's lost the ability to speak coherently now, and rise a little. One finger flicks the bottle open and you manage to a bit clumsily drizzle it onto your first three fingers. A huff escapes your mouth as Iwaizumi drops the hand that had been squeezing your breast so that he can hold onto both of Oikawa's hips. It's through your knees, that bracket Oikawa's sides, that you feel Iwaizumi begin to fuck Oikawa again as the body beneath you begins to move at the force behind each thrust. A lubed finger slides easily into your pussy. You're aroused enough that there's no resistance for the first two fingers but there's a slight burn when you slip the third finger in. Normally it's you in Oikawa's place so your thinner, smaller fingers don't give you the same stretch or pleasure as the two volleyball players manage without fail to give you. You know from experience you need some prep before you take either one's dick and this is especially true now since you haven't had much foreplay but you're too impatient to wait much longer. Oikawa's not the only one who likes his sex with a slice of pain.  
  
Iwaizumi is quick to grab your hip to still you as you raise to kneel, about to sink down on Oikawa and bury him to the hilt in your pussy. Both you and Oikawa groan at him. He glares at you and you shut up. The man lets go and grabs the lube, pouring a generous amount over Oikawa's dick. The man bucks into his fist as Iwaizumi makes sure he is slick enough for you and to reprimand him, the spiker squeezes the base of his cock. It has a grumble tumbling out of the pretty male's lips but he settles down. You discreetly roll your eyes at Iwaizumi's actions, not wanting him to see and punish you; he was always the responsible one during sex. Thankfully he doesn' stop you when you hold Oikawa's cock and guide it into you. Your breath leaves in a drawn out sigh as you lower yourself until you're resting on Oikawa's lap. His hands squeeze your hips again but he doesn't take control and bounce you up and down on his cock like he'd usually do.  
  
It doesn't take too long before you and Iwaizumi find a pace that works, him thrusting in every time you raise. Judging by the way Oikawa's gasps and mewls increase in frequency, it is a good rhythm. His eyes are half closed like he's not sure if he wants to close them fully and revel in the pleasure he's finally being given or keep them open to watch you pleasure yourself on his cock. To him, you look like a Goddess, each breath coming out in a short pant; your breasts bouncing and sweat dripping down your body. His fingers clutch at your hips and he jerks up, seeking your warmth. Your pussy tightens when you flick a finger over your clit, sending a surge of pleasure through you. Oikawa's breath hitches, bones turning to jelly as you and Iwaizumi fuck him. The man is pounding into him, hitting his prostate dead on with every rough thrust and Oikawa turns into a blubbering mess as the pleasure begins to build up in a crescendo. His eyes close without him noticing as you both bring him closer and closer to the edge. You moan as his blunt fingernails dig in, lost in the carnal pleasure.  
  
"C'mon, T-Tooru. Just l-let go... You're so amazing inside of me, stretching me sooo much," the words tumble out without you really meaning to. You groan as you lean forward, both hands now resting on Oikawa's chest. The new angle has the head of his dick brushing your G-Spot every time you move. "Such a good boy, making me feel soo good," your praise has him tensing in a way you knew signalled his orgasm. The setter 's eyes fly open but are hazy in a way that you doubt he can see anything as Iwaizumi quickens his pace, his body leaning down over yours as he chases his own end. His puffs of air and low grunts in your ear has your pussy clenching. It drags a broken groan from the boy you're riding. "Tooru, be a good boy and cum in me, fill me up with your cum! You've been so good for me."  
  
With a strangled yelp, Oikawa cums, his whole body tensing off the bed. Your eyes roll back as you feel his cock spurt his sperm deep inside you, his emission painting your insides white. The hotness from the lewd act has your hands coming up to pinch at your nipples as you slow to small bounces. When he becomes too sensitive, you pull off and sit, legs tucked under, to the side of him so you can watch Iwaizumi. He doesn't disappoint, manhandling Oikawa in such a way that the male gasps and does little to tame the flame of desire in you that has yet to be put out. Tanned hands move from milky hips, one resting on top of the brunet's thigh and the other one gripping below Oikawa's thigh, allowing Iwaizumi to lift his leg up so he can really fuck Oikawa. The setter twitches as he is overstimulated, fingers raking down Iwaizumi's brawny back. Iwaizumi's hips snap at an even faster past, teeth gritted as he feels Oikawa's tight hole contract around him. A few more pumps and he falls over the edge, shooting his load deep into Oikawa. He slumps over the man and stays like that, with both of Oikawa's legs draped over his thighs as ropes of white cum flood Oikawa's passage. A few minutes after he's finished cumming and has regained his breath, he pulls out, patting the side of Oikawa's leg at the whine the setter gives at becoming empty.  
  
Your eyes follow the muscular man as he walks away from the bed and into the bathroom. You scoot over to be closer to Oikawa, who has yet to move; he's still laying on his back, his chest heaving, as he tries to control his breathing. You run a hand through the thick, brown tresses and hum a little, helping him to come down after his high whilst waiting for Iwaizumi to come with a damp towel so you can clean up. The way you are sitting is uncomfortable and you are only doing so to stop Oikawa's cum from dripping out and onto the sheets. You don't see Oikawa roll over and yelp when you feel two large hands wrap around your ankles and pull your legs apart. Due to Oikawa throwing you off balance by tugging your legs, you fall back with a shriek; your elbows managing to catch you by landing on the edge of a pillow behind you.  
  
"T-Tooru, what are you doing?" You ask looking down your body at the man. His hands are wrapped around the back of your knees, keeping your legs up, and he stares at your pussy. A blush burns your cheeks as you picture what he is seeing, his sperm dribbling out of your cunt. His fingers brush along the back of your thighs and then he's wriggling the last few centimetres. The setter places his mouth over your pussy lips, his tongue darting out to lick up the cum. You groan, biting your lip as you look down at him. His powerful arms wrap around the very tops of your thighs to keep you still and close to him. He continues to slurp up his jizz, turning his head to lap at the cum that had stained the inside of your thighs. You can hear him greedily swallow his own cum and your eyes flick up to see if Iwaizumi is out of the bathroom but he isn't.   
  
You can't help the low groan when you feel Oikawa dip his tongue into your pussy to get at the white substance still inside you. You feel a finger slip in and your groan increases in volume as the digit curls. A second finger joins and your head is thrown back as they curl, brushing your G-Spot. Oikawa eats you out messily, arms somehow managing to drag you even closer to him. His eagerness right now plus how needy he looked back when you had walked in on them gives you a clue at his mind-space. You're the sub of relationship, Iwaizumi is the dom and whilst Oikawa is a switch, he spends most of the time dominating you, so it's hard for you to really dominate the male. For him to be in subspace means something bad probably happened. Still, having been in his position many times, you know what he desires and try to give it to him.  Placing more weight on your left palm, the fingers of your right hand curl into his hair and push him forcefully into your cunt. The pleased moan he gives sends vibrations along your wet lips and you tug him up by the hair so he concentrates on your clit. His expert tongue soon has you moaning loudly, alternating from rapidly flicking your clit to slowly circling it, all the while the two long fingers in you continue to thrust and curl, massaging your G-Spot and sending bursts of pleasure through your body. Slightly precariously, you shove your second hand into his hair and try and pull him even closer to you. His mouth encloses your clit and sucks simultaneously sliding a third finger into your cunt. You moan in delight at the stretch and begin to move your hips, feeling yourself beginning to peak. Oikawa renews his efforts at sloppily eating you out. His tongue paired with his fingers are a gift like no other and, with the combined clit and G-Spot stimulation, you orgasm with a wail.  
  
Oikawa doesn't stop his tongue from flicking your clit and while his fingers remain buried in you, they don't move. Your pelvis spams at the aftershocks of your orgasm, made even stronger from the small break you had had after Oikawa came. He slurps up all your juices and it's only when the pleasure dips too much into being painful that you finally pull him up from between your thighs. He darts up and places his lips against yours. Your head tilts instinctively as you lick his lips, not caring that his lips are shiny from your fluids. Your hands wrap around his shoulders as your tongue meets with his in his mouth. You pull him closer wanting to taste the combined flavours of you and him. The taste lingers only slightly but it's enough to have you moan.  
  
"Alright, you two." You pull away from Oikawa as Iwaizumi finally make his way back to you. He has at least two, perhaps three, wet clothes in his hand. You're unable to reach out and grab one as Oikawa takes that time to bury his face into your chest. Automatically you wrap your arms around his head, dragging your nails along his scalp and coo down at him. His arms loop around your waist, back arched in order to lay on his legs with his face in your chest. To save him from the back pain he will undoubtedly have if he continued to stay in that position, you roll over, managing to take him with you. Once on your sides, he snuggles into you more, moving down a little so he can press his head against your stomach. Whenever he comes down from subspace, Oikawa preferred the softness of a female over the hard body of Iwaizumi. Your hands never stop carding through his hair as you try your hardest to comfort him and make him feel safe. Iwaizumi kneels on the bed and begins to clean Oikawa. He looks up at you but you shake your head, not wanting Oikawa to feel trapped if Iwaizumi decided to lean over him to clean you.  
  
You stay like that for a while, Iwaizumi sitting behind Oikawa whilst he curls up to you. You know when he begins to resurface as he flops back up to rest his head on your chest. His eyes stay close as he peacefully breathes. It's when his fingers begin to trail up and down your back, getting dangerously close to the beginning of your butt, that you know he's out of his headspace. You pull back but his arms lock, preventing you from leaving. You sigh and give up, looking up to Iwaizumi instead.  
  
"So, what happened to him?" You ask, a curl of anger clinging to your voice. You can be extremely protective of Oikawa, especially when he goes into his subspace as it is when he feels the most vulnerable. Having dated the male for such a long time, you know he tends to fall into the need to be absolutely wrecked when he begins to doubt his skills. It normally happens when someone insults him and his insecurities boil over. It's something that you try your hardest not to happen. You love Oikawa and don't want him to feel insecure at all.  
  
"Nothing," Iwaizumi tells you fondly, look down at Oikawa with a rare smile. "He just needed to let off some pent-up steam."   
  
"You'd make a good dom, (Name)-chan," Oikawa tells you, looking up from where his head rested. You pull a face at that, which has both males laughing.  
  
"I'd rather walk a mile on lego than be a dom," you confess. The only reason you had been able to do what you had done with Oikawa was because you had known what he would have wanted, having often been in his place. Oikawa chuckles, burying his face into your breast as a yawn overtakes him. Iwaizumi takes it as a sign that he's finished coming down and crawls so he can drape his body along Oikawa's. The brunet whines as his childhood friend pulls him up the bed with his strong arms (it has both of you swooning) so he no longer has his head in your face. You wiggle closer to the two, arm draping across Oikawa's side to rest on Iwazumi's side.  
  
"Y'know, we should shower first," Oikawa tells you as Iwazumi awkwardly kicks up the duvet so it rests on your hip. His innocent smile turns sinister as he adds, "who's up for some shower sex?"   
  
"And now I know for sure you're fine," Iwaizumi grumbles. Oikawa pouts at his response and turns to look at you.  
  
"I'll let you be the sub~," he tells you in a sing-song voice. You face pulls into a thoughtful expression as you seriously consider it. You liked being the centre of attention and giving your spotlight to Oikawa has you wanting to reclaim the title of sub in the relationship.   
  
"'m too tired," you tell him, eyes closing as you snuggle into his defined chest. "Later."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Shittywaka!"

**Author's Note:**

> ..... what have I written?????


End file.
